Coincidence or fate?
by annoyingLONER
Summary: Kuga Natsuki after a couple of months transferring to Fuuka Academy, was signed up to the school's computer club to participate in an anonymous chatting experiment to find if students can anonymously interact. ShizNat. Contains swearing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Rays of light attacks through a dark blue curtain, lightening the formerly dark room. Inside a room, on the bed was a slow rise and fall under the bed sheet, the figure under the sheets snoring lightly…

_VROOM…_

_VROOM…._

The said figure stirred in their sleep, grabbing a hold of an object near the night stand at flipping it open. And groggily spoke.

"Kuga"

"Natsuki, you're still in bed aren't you? You know, you're already late. Do you really wanna be late on your first day in a new school? Saeko won't be happy if she hears that you didn't report to school you know. Look at the time on your handphone, I think you should hurry."

"Ugh, fine Mai… whatever, I'm getting up, Tch, wait for me at the gates will ya? Bye" with that Natsuki cut the line, and looked at her handphone's time. It was 8:15. '_SHIT! Schools starts at 8:00, I'm fucking late!' _Natsuki ran towards the bathroom and got ready for school. After getting dressed, she walked out of her apartment then locking it, and went to the parking lot. She went to her bike, a Ducati 1198 SP and took out a helmet. She then looked up at the sky. '_Hmmmm..It's kinda dark for the time, ah, maybe the time the sun rises is a bit different in Japan..'_ Natsuki hurriedly straddled her bike and turn the engine and took off to the direction of Fuuka Academy.

When Natsuki was driving her bike, she didn't notice the students casually walking to the school. Most of them noticed the biker and their eyes followed the biker until it reached to a stop in a parking lot. _'Heh, the only reason I agreed to go to this is because they allowed students to bring their own vehicles to school…and also Mai's studying here…. And now to look for her..'_ Natsuki thought this as she parked the bike in the parking lot, took off her helmet, revealing midnight blue tresses and breath taking emerald eyes. She took her bag and sped to the gate, she didn't want to be too late for the first day of school, she saw a busty read head giggling at the sight of her rushing towards the red head. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's so funny Mai?" Natsuki was getting irritated.

"You probably rushed down here didn't you? Hahhahhaha… you really thought you were late!" Mai burst out laughing.

Natsuki raised her arm to look at her watch on her wrist, her eyes widened in misbelief. "What the fuck Mai? But the time on my phone said it was already past eight when you called, how can it only be 7:45!"

"Natsuki, you remember yesterday when I borrowed your phone? I changed the time on your phone so it would be an hour early, I knew you wouldn't be on time for school if I didn't do that" Mai answered in her motherly tone after she regained her composure.

Natsuki huffed, "whatever, walk me up to the principals office okay?"…_'I can't believe this! Damn that Saeko, now I'm stuck with this woman and her tricks, I should've just stayed in America for highschool, but NO, she wanted me to get keep contact with my father in Japan' _Natsuki thought while she walked to the principals office.

**Inside Director Fumi's office**

"Hello Kuga-san, as you know Fuuka academy is a prestigious private school, and looking down at your report , I hope that you will lessen your truancy in this school. But other than that, I see your academics make up for your misbehaviour. So, since you're new here, would you like me to call up the Kaichou so she can show around the school campus?" Director Fumi said.

"Uh, that's okay director, I have my cousin here at school, so I guess she could help me out" .._'And besides, I really don't wanna get to know the student council, that will be like digging my own grave'.Natsuki spoke, and slightly shivered at the thought._

"Okay then Kuga-san. You will be place in class 2-1, here is your schedule, if you need anything, please feel free to look up for the Kaichou whose class is next from yours, or you can find her at the student council room" . With that said, Natsuki was dismissed by the director.

Natsuki walked to the classroom she was placed in, and knock and the door. The homeroom teacher, Ms. Midori Sugiura, a 'forever 17 year old' as she said it, gave permission for Natsuki to come in. Natsuki gave a letter given by the director to Midori. After that, Midori spoke, "Class, looks like we have a new student joining us! Kuga-san, if you may, introduce yourself."

Natsuki then turned and face the class. The classroom became quiet as they were caught breathless by the beauty of the blue haired girl except one, who had excited eyes when she saw that her cousin is gonna be her classmate. Natsuki sighed and spoke in her husky voice, "My name is Natsuki Kuga, don't call me Natsuki-chan. I just transferred here from America. I think I'll be staying until graduation. Please don't get on my nerves, thank you".

Mai couldn't help but chuckle at Natsuki's speech, _'Always the cold shoulder eh? Na-chan' _ Midori couldn't help but snicker at Natsuki but then spoke "okay, Kuga-san, your seat is the empty one, please take your seat". Natsuki nodded and walked to her seat with eyes following her every movement. She turned her head to look at the faces of her new classmate and couldn't help but formed a little almost unnoticeable smile when she found violet eyes looking at her, Mai then gave her a curt nod and smiled back.

Mai then was tapped on the shoulder by the girl who was beside her and she whispered, "you know her? She's hot but somewhat distant…ow" Chie didn't get to finished her sentence when she felt a slight pinch at her side from Aoi. "Ehehehe… sorry Aoi" Chie sheepishly smiled while rubbing her sore side. Mai spoke after snickering, "Oh, Natsuki's a cousin of mine"

After the class ended signalling recess, Mai walked up to Natsuki's table with Chie and Aoi following from behind. "hey Natsuki, I can't believe we're in the same class. Coincidence huh? Oh yeah, this is Aoi, and Chie"Mai spoke, while gesturing toward a brunette and a boyish looking girl with grey hair. Aoi spoke, "hello, I'm Aoi Senoh, nice to meet you". And Chie spoke, " Sup, Kuga-san,I'm Chie Harada. nice too meet you".

"Yeah, nice to meet you guys, I'm Natsuki, you can call me Natsuki, no need for the prefixes" . Natsuki said._ ' I really hope that this school wouldn't be so bad '….._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N  
>So, Um, Thanks for the reviews,and the alerts, favourites. and thanks zepo132 for pointing out at the mistake in the prologue. Wanna be my beta? I'm new so I really don't even know the heck is that. And I hope that this fic lives up to your expectations. Cause I myself is a little bit confused about what I'm writing. If you have some ideacritization please feel free to share. And be warned, I'm a newbie.

Disclaimers:

I own freaking nothing. Mai-Hime/Otome belongs to Sunrise.

Hope it's okay? R&R if you want me to update faster.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Meeting<span>

In the student council, a honey haired brunette with closed eyes sipped her tea calmly while listening (tuning out) to the Head of Disciplinary board who was rambling about the change of the school attendance, that was becoming a little bit off since a couple months ago. Considering that Fuuka Academy was a prestigious private school, the disciplinary was almost spotless, so a small change, wouldn't go unnoticed. After the brunette sipped her tea, red eyes were revealed and an amused smile was plastered on her face.

"Ara , Haruka-san. This change is not so worrying, you shouldn't get yourself all work up. It's only normal for students to be a little bit rebellious at this age"…_'though I somewhat wonder who is the one who keeps skipping classes in this uptight school, It's kind of refreshing I must say..'_ the brunette thought.

"How can you be so relaxed Bubuzuke?" The blonde named Haruka Suzushiro almost shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe they let someone as irresponsible as you become the Kaichou, I'm somewhat disappointed with the judgment people have these days! We as the board of disciplinary cannot accept such a change that could furnish our school name!" the blonde said.

"It's tarnish Haruka-chan" came a shy voice coming from a girl with spectacles on, Yukino Kikukawa.

"That's what I said Yukino. Ugh, whatever, guess I'm just gonna track this truant down and make them pay myself!" Haruka sighed in defeat.

"Ara, if you must Haruka-san, but please this is not a matter for you to decide the punishment alone, I'm counting on you to be fair and give them the suitable they should receive because I believe Haruka-san is a very honest and dependable Head of Disciplinary board" the kaichou said while plastering a polite smile. She knows she can calm the girl down by tossing a few compliments,

"Hmm, Shizuru-san is right Haruka-san, now if that is all, I think we have finished our meeting for the day, right Haruka-san?" the Fuku-Kaichou, Reito Kanzaki said. He was wearing a black uniform, , and so was Shizuru who wore a white coloured uniform, very different to the oranged coloured uniform worn by the normal students, and Haruka also wore a different uniform that was of green in colour.

As Shizuru stood up, she walked up to the door, and only to stop when a blond guy burst into the room and collided with her, spilling his coffee all over her uniform. Everybody in the room gasped when they saw the very dirty uniform of Shizuru Fujino that was stained with coffee.

"Gurk! Ah, Fujino-san! I'm so sorry! Uh..what to do, what to do.." said Tate Yuuichi as he frantically look for something to wipe the coffee on Shizuru's uniform._ 'I am so dead! Her fans are gonna hang me upside down and drop me into a tank of coffee like Houdinie for this!' _Tate shivered at the thought of Shizuru's fans who were so hardcore that they'd even make a fanclub for school.

"Ara…" Shizuru said. '_I am not going to wear this for the whole day, I need to change into something, this coffee surely wouldn't be removed so easily'_

Yukino, seeing everything happen spoke timidly, "Ah, Shizuru-san, there's a spare uniform that the Disciplinary board keeps for students who breaks the dress code, I think that'd be what you need right now, though it's just an ordinary one, I think it'd be better than wearing that" she pointed to Shizuru coffee soaked uniform.

"I would really like that Yukino-san" Shizuru said with a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>Natsuki walks over in the hall, ignoring the love-struck and awe-struck stares that made her way. She didn't feel comfortable with people staring at her, though she was suppose to get to use it by now, because ever since she hit puberty, Natsuki was always the girl that caught people's eyes, here long straight midnight blue hair and mysterious emerald eyes would catch everyone's breath the moment their eyes would lay upon them. Her somewhat slim yet toned body could've succeed anyone's wildest imagination. Apparently, after a couple months enrolling in Fukaa Academy, she has gained quiet the amount of fans. She was given the nickname "Ice Princess" since she only happen to hang out with her cousin Mai's gang, and no one else unless needed, and often give out cold glares when someone tries to approach her, or look her the wrong way, and of course due to her beauty that seems unreachable.<p>

'_Everything doesn't change eh, I thought in Japan I would get less attention, but I guess not' _Natsuki inwardly sigh. She wasn't paying attention and suddenly she felt her body collide with someone, and heard books dropping to the floor. "Oof,… umm, sorry , you okay?" Natsuki look down, and quickly picked the book of the other girl who collided with her.

"A..ara.."…was the only thing the girl could manage_ 'hmm, today's doesn't good for me, first that, and now this..*sigh*,I don't think I've seen her before though,maybe she's new because I'd notice a beauty if I'd see one ' Shizuru thought._

"Hey? Um, sorry, I didn't see you there.." Natsuki outstretched a hand for Shizuru to get up. Shizuru reluctantly grabbed Natsuki's hand. A jolt electricity was felt but they both ignored, thinking it was all just the static.

"Here's you're books, I'm really sorry…" Natsuki trailed off when she noticed the girl in front of her, '_wow, really hot! I guess I should take the blame because I wasn't looking at where I was walking, and besides, she's hot, I should cut her some slack'_ Natsuki chuckled at her thoughts.

"Ara, I'm sorry too…um…I wasn't really paying attention…um…" Shizuru didn't know what to call the other girl.

"Ah, Kuga Natsuki, just call me Natsuki and you are? " Natsuki said calmly, she felt as if she had known the girl in front of her before, so she decided to just let the girl call her by her first name.

"Natsuki" Shizuru felt the name rolled out her tongue naturally, as if she had said the name before… _'Does she really not know who I am? It's ridiculous to think that just because I'm wearing a normal uniform, people wouldn't recognized me…. Ara, then maybe I should wear this more often' _Shizuru thought before saying "the name is Shizuru Fujino. umm, Natsuki?.

"huh? Yeah? What is it Shizuru?" Natsuki said, still slightly dazed, she was trying to remember if she ever met a Shizuru Fujino before this.._ 'the name rings a bell though I don't who she is..'_

'_Wow, she really doesn't know who I am, and she called me by my first name so casually . That's a first' _Shizuru thought. She look at her hands, they were still in Natsuki's hold. Her eyes gleamed mischievously . "Does Natsuki want to hold on to me longer?" she said playfully, teasing evident in her tone.

Natsuki looks at their hands, and immediately let go. A blush forms on her face. "N-No, of course not!" Natsuki said defensively while turning away hiding her blush.

'_Ara..it's really rare to see such a cute blush…'_ Shizuru thought.

"Ah, here.." Natsuki handed Shizuru her books that fell because of their collision. Shizuru smiled thankfully " Ara, thank you. Natsuki is such a gentleman..would she mind if…" Shizuru was cut off when a voice was heard.

"Natsuki! Come on! We're gonna be late for class if you don't hurry up!" Mai called Natsuki, behind Shizuru's back, so she didn't really see who she was talking to.

Natsuki looked at Mai and back to Shizuru, and spoke. "Uh,my friend's calling me, so, I'll see ya" Natsuki said in her husky voice, before walking towards Mai, leaving Shizuru behind.

"See you Natsuki..." Shizuru mumbled to herself.

"So, Natsuki, who was that you were talking to?" Mai spoke, it was rare to see Natsuki talk to someone else other than their circle of friends.

Natsuki shrugged, "Just some girl I bumped into, no big deal…" She and was heading off to class when the school's intercom was heard..

**Bing**

**Bong **

**Bing**

"**Attention, will Kuga Natsuki, I repeat Kuga Natsuki, please go to the computer club room".**

'_Why the hell do_es _the computer club wants me? *sigh* well atleast it's not the student council or whatever, I avoided that enough..and anyway, this a legit excuse to get my ass out of class..' _Natsuki thought, with that she turned to Mai. "Um, I guess I should get going Mai?" Mai nodded her head, "Yeah, see you later Natsuki, try not to skip class after going there okay?" Mai said in her motherly tone.

"I can't promise that…" Natsuki said with a smirk on her face that only widens when she saw Mai's incredulous expression. With that, she walked away, knowing that the girl would be fuming if she were to stay any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>In the computer room<strong>

Natsuki knocked on the door after arriving at the computer room.

"Ah, come in." With that, Natsuki opened the door and let herself in the room. Inside there were a few teachers, Youko-sensei,the school's nurse and also the school's Computer class teacher, a weird combination, but nevertheless Natsuki had to admit, she's one the teachers that she likes. Midori-sensei was there, her homeroom teacher, she thought Midori was cool, so she attended most of her history class, and liked that she wasn't like all the other teachers that were boring like hell.

"Ah, Kuga-san. So glad that you made it" Youko-sensei spoke.

"So, what do you want from me Youko-sensei? I don't really understand why I'm needed here, I'm not in any clubs so far.." Natsuki trailed off.

"Heh, you are now Natsuki-kun!" Midori said, mischief in her eyes, "since you didn't hand me the form I gave to pick the clubs, I picked for you instead, you're in this club now!"

Natsuki's eyes widened in misbelief. _'Aaaargh! Dammit!' _Natsuki groaned. After Natsuki regained her composure she spoke "Ugh, Whatever, so what do you want me for?

"Well, our club is having an experiment going on, the experiment is to find out if students in the school can interact anonymously with other students… so we want you to join.. don't worry, all the people joining will be students not some perverts, so you'll be safe. And you'll be assigned to interact with only one person, ATLEAST for one hour a day. And you can't reveal your identity, though you can reveal your thoughts and others. Well, to be blunt, you can't tell them your name and your class or any information that can make them know who you really are. But knowing you, I know you'd prefer to keep your identity a secret" Midori snickered when she said this. And Natsuki rose an eyebrow, and she continued "this program will be held for about a hundred days. Starting on 18th March, and after a hundred days your identity will be revealed to each other, and we will ask you about how your relationship is with each other and how it affects you. Don't worry, the results will be written anonymously, because whatever happens is private. We won't even check your conversation, just your time that you chat together to see if you are doing the project, okay? And, No, Natsuki, you can't turn this down, we already contacted your mother if we could get you signed up, and she agreed. So, come over her and sign up and create an account. And I'll email you the account of your other-half to be.." Midori wagged her eyebrows suggestively, Natsuki sighed and reluctantly created an account. "Okay now Duran.." Midori said after reading the account made by Natsuki," this account will be activated on the 18th March, and you'll be emailed the other's account, either of you can be the conversation starter. But, if you're not online atleast an hour, we will call your mother and say that you're not cooperating as a club member, okay Natsuki?" Natsuki shrugged in response. Later Midori continued "You're dismissed, just don't stay out of class too long okay?". And with that Natsuki waved and left the room.

After Natsuki left the room, Youko spoke up, "Hey Midori, you really think the Director's plan will work out? I'm kinda worried about Natsuki ".

"Don't worry, the Kaichou will be mentoring Natsuki, you know how perfect she is, maybe the influence might rub off on her. The director specifically asked if she could let Fujino-san be the one the one communicating with Natsuki, she really wants Natsuki to stop rebelling and be a better person, though I'm not sure what'll happen in those hundred days. We'll just have to sit back and watch."


	3. Chapter 2

******Hello. Sorry for the absence. I technically had this done awhile ago. But, due to some circumstances it got delayed. This one is un-beta-ed. And since I was late. I decided to put to Chapter 3 asap. Okay, please review. And any opinion on how the story should go is welcomed. **

**Disclaimers:  
><strong>**I don't anything, not even the story.  
><strong>

**Hope you'll like it?  
><strong>

**2. Let's get this over with.**

Two weeks later.

Natsuki was sitting under a tree in the school's campus. She, of course was skipping class. She hated Sakomizu sensei's Japanese class. It was somewhat frustrating to find that she has a bit of a hardship when it comes down to Kanji. She couldn't read some of the things written down in her textbook. Living in America since she was six year old, and now back at Japan when she's sixteen, it was good enough that she could speak and understand Japanese in the first place. Though she had Mai teaching her a bit of Kanji, but it takes years to be perfected, and Natsuki didn't have time for it. She was almost dozing off when she suddenly heard someone shouting coming her way.

"That delinquent! I will find her and I swear to god I will punish her if it's the last thing I do!". It was the Head of the disciplinary board, Haruka. "Kuga Natsuki, I will find you even if you are under a rock and will drag you down to the council room".

Natsuki heard this, and decided to take the challenge and have some fun. She stood up, and waited for Haruka at her spot. When Haruka saw her, she smirked, and spoke "Well, well. Hello there student council, heard you're taking me out somewhere, I don't think you're my type, so why don't you turn around and leave me be".

"Don't _flatten _yourself delinquent! I'm here to drag you to the student council because you've been skipping class, so either you come with me willingly, or I'll drag you there myself" Haruka said, her cheeks flushing due to embarrassment and anger.

Natsuki smirked, "Do you really thing those chicken legs of yours can drag me? Though I'm a little flattered that you came all over here to escort me.." she chuckled, _'Ah, I really don't wanna make a scene, then they'd called Saeko and she'd give a shit load of rambling, maybe I'll turn myself in just this time, but I don't wanna look like I'm being obedient ..'. _An Idea came to her. She walked up infront of Haruka, and spoke "hmm..you're not pretty bad upclose" she said while she look up and down at Haruka's figure suggestively.. "Maybe I'd like to see how those chicken legs can drag me."

Haruka, flushing with anger, grabbed Natsuki's ear and started dragging her "you messed with the wrong fighter of Justice…" she mumbled. Natsuki chuckled, _'works like a charm, though she's surprisingly strong….' _Natsuki resisted a little and was dragged to the student council room.

**The student council room**

Shizuru was drinking tea calmly when she heard a footsteps coming to the room _'I guess peace doesn't stay long… Haruka must be back from one her delinquent hunts ..' _and with that, the door slid open, revealing Haruka, her hand grabbing the ear of a girl with midnight blue strands.

"Mou..ii, let go of my ear! It hurts ya know, and we're here!" Natsuki took Haruka's arm off of her ear, and rubbed at the her slightly reddened ear. She glared at Haruka ,it sent shivers sown her spine, while glaring, she spoke "so? Get on with it, you said you wanna punish me, I ain't got all do ya know?". She didn't realise Shizuru was there and staring at her.

"Ara? Haruka-san, why did you bring Natsuki here?" hearing the familiar voice that was coated with a Kyoto accent, Natsuki turned around to face the person that she was looking for since two weeks after they met.

"Hey Shizuru, why are you here? I've been looking for you. Did you get into trouble …." Natsuki drifted off when she realised Shizuru was wearing a different coloured uniform. She turn to Haruka, and back to Shizuru, and to Haruka again, and back too Shizuru. Her eyes widened when she realises her mistake.

"It seems that Natsuki got herself in trouble. And, no Natsuki, I did nothing wrong, I'm the seito kaichou of this school " Shizuru spoke, _'And here I thought I could see her again as a normal student..' _Shizuru sighed inwardly. Nevertheless, she was happy that she could see the girl again.

"WHAT? Bubuzuke, you know this delinquent? I never thought that you would stick around with such people" Haruka couldn't believe that she heard such a casual conversation was exchanged between the two.

Natsuki was somewhat irritated, when she heard Haruka talking bad about her in front of Shizuru. "I am not a delinquent! Is not like I beat up someone or anything, skipping classes that are useless to me is completely fine! But if you think it's so bad, why don't you just decide on my punishment and get it over with." She spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Well then Kaichou, you got the confession, so what do you think is her punishment?" Haruka spoke _'Nobody escapes from the justice that is Haruka Suzuhiro'_ she inwardly grin a satisfied grin.

Shizuru typed on her laptop that was on her desk, and look up for Natsuki in the student data. "Hmmm… seeing that we are shorthanded with the members, and this is her first offence, why don't we give her two weeks to be our helping hand ne?"…_'that way I can have an eye candy for two weeks'…_Shizuru's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Two WEEKS? How can you be so lenient? If you don't give her a good enough punishment, surely she'll have the guts to do it again! We have to show that the student council means business! I want her to serve us for two MONTHs! Haruka said (shouted).

Seeing Suzushiro-san's has set the duration, then Natsuki will have to be our helping hand with our council work for two months as punishment, It will start at the beginning of next week. I hope to see you here after school on Monday then. You are dismissed, so please go back to class.." Shizuru spoke.

"Fine, whatever." Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest, and made her way to the door _..' Two fucking months? The hell ? At least she's gonna be here, makes it easier for me than trying to find her. Two weeks is long enough to get her hook up on me, it's hard to find people who gets my attention.'_ Then, she smirked, while by the door, she turned around and spoke "Well, if that is it, than I will take my leave. I'm looking forward to meeting you Shizuru" with that she left, but not before winking at Shizuru.

It was a Sunday, and to Natsuki's annoyance, 18th March. Midori sensei told her that she should online at 9pm, because that was the time that her partner in the program had agreed on. _' A hundred days? *sigh* Saeko should really stop making decisions for me, and anyway, what do I get after all of this is done? Maybe I'll get a new friend, considering they won't be gawking over me at first sight, I hope this won't be bad though'_ she reluctantly turned on her laptop, and waited until it was 9pm, and signed in. She got a mail from Midori sensei.

_Okay now Duran. Thanks for cooperating, here is your partners' email :_

_kiyohimeFuuka _

_Be nice okay? And remember the rules. _

_- Midori_

Natsuki sighed, then she added the user. She thought for a minute on whether she should start the conversation. _'To start or not to start, that is the question, heh, let's just get this over with'. _ The she started typing.

**Duran: Hey Kiyohime. If I'm not wrong you're gonna have to be my partner for the program. So I hope, you and I will get along these hundred days ne? **

**Kiyohime: Hello there Duran. Yes, Midori-sensei did e-mail me your address, sorry I couldn't have added you first. I was a bit busy. So tell me a few things about yourself, if you don't mind?**

**Duran: Well, I'm nothing interesting though. I'm just here because Midori-sensei forced me to join. How bout you? **

**Kiyohime: I was asked to join the program because they needed some more participants. I guess I had to agree, I have a responsibility.**

**Duran: Huh? Why you would do things just because of obligations ? You should follow your heart on what you want ,you know Kiyohime. So what's up with your user name? Why'd you pick "kiyohime" sounds pretty interesting.**

**Kiyohime: "Kiyohime" is an old folklore, my mother used to tell me the story, I liked the name. How about you, what does Duran mean?**

**Duran: You see, Duran is my dog's name. He's the best dog in the whole world. So, anyway, tell me about yourself? **

**Kiyohime: I'm from Kyoto. I started living in the dorms ever since I started here in Fuuka Academy. Well, since we can't tell our class names, maybe we can tell which grade we are in ne? I'm a second year. I for one, am a tea addict, my day would not be complete without a cup of tea. What about you Duran?**

**Duran: What? No way! I'm a second year too! I just transferred here from America a few months ago. I have an interest in superbikes and of course, dogs, or anything from the canine family. Ah, and I can't be satisfied without having mayo in my food. **

**Kiyohime: Superbikes? '**_Probably a boy… though I don't roll that way..he's quiet interesting' .Shizuru grimaced when she read the word "mayo" but ignored it, 'everyone has their own opinion'._

**Duran: Yeah, superbikes. I own a Ducati 1198 SP. Maybe if we meet, I'll give you a ride ne? **

**Kiyohime: Ah, I don't think I'd be able to ride on those.**

**Duran: Why not? I'm pretty good driver you know…**

They drifted to a conversation about little information about themselves.

Shizuru had to stop chatting seeing that she was already late for bed, _'Ara, maybe agreeing to join this program on behalf of the student council to interact with the students directly isn't as bad as it seems, Duran seems quiet interesting, maybe I'll find a new friend in him.'_

Meanwhile

'_That wasn't so bad now was it Kuga? Heh, If It all goes well I'd probably get a new friend. Kiyohime seems like a cool person.' _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:**

******Mai Hime /Mai Otome belongs to sunrise.  
><strong>

******And I wish they'd a make a series that has ShizNat. This one is rather short? Review please. And hope you'll like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Getting to know you.<strong>

Natsuki went to school with a face that almost seemed to have a small smile, quiet different than the scowl that always adorned her face in the morning, since she wasn't a morning person. And, of course. Because she had to go to school. One wouldn't quite exactly notice the differences , but Mai was someone who always paid attention to people's emotions, so she quickly caught the change of mood of the raven-haired beauty.

"Natsuki? Wow, you seem in a good mood. Did something great happen? " '_Whoa, little miss sunshine alert, I wonder what made her in a good mood, maybe Mayo was on sale ..or maybe she had a good conversation in that online project thing that she had to do yesterday…'_

"Um, morning Mai. Nothing really happened" Natsuki spoke, she was walking to her classroom, so she didn't pay attention to the busty read head beside her much.

"Hey Natsuki, are you in a great mood because you found 'the one' online yesterday? Though I never would've imagined that you'd go for online dating." Mai teased. Mai had asked why Natsuki , who is really really hot, would still be single, the love letter she received could've used the amount of paper from trees of a whole forest, and the confessions from multiple guys and not so shockingly ,girls. Natsuki had explained to her that she took relationships seriously, and she would have one if only she 'the one', to her a relationship a sacred thing and she wanted a relationship that would last forever. Mai thought considering Natsuki's family background, she understands why Natsuki takes it so seriously, so she stopped setting Natsuki to random dates.

"Wh-what? " She cursed herself for stuttering. "No, though I kinda find them really cool. I think I'd at least have a new friend this time " Natsuki replied. _'I wonder if that person is anyone I know here though..'_

"So, wanna go karaoke after school? It's been awhile Natsuki.." Mai said with a pout on her face.

"Um…" Natsuki shudders when she heard the word 'karaoke' escapes Mai's lips, she didn't want to remember what happened the last time _'Oh god no! Not that…. Hmm. Wait! I do have something that I have to do this after school…. Oh my god, I'm the student council's bitch..'. _"Ugh, I forgot to tell you Mai, but I have detention for two months as the student council's dog. So, it can't be helped."

"Detention? Natsuki what the bananas did you do that you got detention huh? God, Saeko asked me to watch you. Student council huh? Wait, that doesn't seemed to be a punishment… you get to help the school's beloved Reito-sama and Shizuru-sama." Mai said dreamily.

"That blondie Suzushiro decided that skipping some stupid classes was a big deal. And Mai, wipe that drool of your face." Natsuki said in an annoyed tone.

The whole day was uneventful. Natsuki had attended all the classes, had lunch with Mai, Chie and Aoi. Classes ended and Natsuki lazily made her way to the student council room.

Natsuki knocked on the door , and went in after hearing a "come in". In the room, there was only one person, she sat there behind the front and biggest table, with a cup of tea.

"Ah, hello Natsuki. So glad that you came. Though Suzushiro-san might be late today. Take a seat" Shizuru spoke while gesturing a seat in front of e desk. Natsuki took the offered seat.

"So, umm.. Shizuru, what would you like me to help with?" Natsuki spoke, while shifting awkwardly in her seat.

"Well, I could use a massage , my shoulders feel a little stiff from all those writing" Shizuru teased. She smiled behind her cup after seeing the most adorable blush on Natsuki's face.

"B…baka! Don't say things like that! " Natsuki spoke. '_Damn this woman..'_

"Would you like some tea? I could use some help with the papers, can you sort them out for me?" Shizuru spoke.

"Yeah, sure " Natsuki said.

"So, Natsuki. Haven't seen you around before, a new student I suppose? " Of course that she knew Natsuki was a new student, she was the Kaichou. But she decided that would be a good conversation starter.

"I moved here from America a couple of months ago. " Natsuki answered.

"Hmm.. America. I hope you find the Japanese culture here not so hard for you to adapt. Though I wonder why you moved to Japan ." _'Why am I so curious about her, that doesn't usually happen..' _Shizuru thought.

" Well, due to some circumstances, my mother thought It'll be good for me to come back to Japan. " Natsuki answered nonchalantly _'I wonder why it feels so comfortable to talk her about this.. but I don't think it's a great Idea to tell her everything about me..' "_Oh, I've been meaning to ask this but why do you talk different? "

Sensing the change of conversation, Shizuru decided to comply with Natsuki's wishes.. "Ara, so Natsuki thinks I'm odd? " Shizuru put her palms on her face and began sobbing faintly.

"Oh no! It's not that! It's just I wonder why others don't have it, I find it kind of charming actually" Natsuki spoke while blushing slightly.

"So Natsuki thinks I'm charming?" Shizuru said while flashing a smile to Natsuki, there was not a single trace of tears o her face. "I'm actually from Kyoto. So I have a Kyoto-ben. I came to study here for high school"

'_Damn! It was a trap!'_ Natsuki mouthed an 'O' at this revelation.

Natsuki and Shizuru talked a bit while doing the paperworks. It seemed that Haruka had to do something at the school grounds. So she didn't enter the room.

After finishing the paperwork, Natsuki stood up, and stood behind Shizuru. She placed her hands on Shizuru's shoulder.

"N-Natsuki? Wh-what are you doing? " Shizuru said, losing her composure.

"Um.. you said you needed a massage early. So, um. Stay still will you? " Natsuki started to massage Shizuru's shoulders. Shizuru relaxed under Natsuki's touch. Pleasantly surprised that the girl was skilled.

"I didn't know Natsuki was skilled in massaging, I wonder if Natsuki knows how charming she's being? " Shizuru teased.

"B-baka! I am not charming! Mai taught me how to massage shoulders, and you said you needed it. " Natsuki retorted while blushing.

Shizuru's heart dropped a bit hearing the mentioned name. _'Mai? I guess I don't have a chance at all…' _"Could Natsuki mean Tokiha-san by any chance? " Shizuru spoke with a bit jealousy .

"Yeah, Mai always asked me to massage her after she cooks . Anyway, I think we're done here. So, um. See ya tomorrow? " Natsuki didn't notice the jealousy in Shizuru's voice.

"Okay, thanks for your help Natsuki. See you tomorrow." Shizuru said.

"Haha, nevermind. I should thank you instead. With you it didn't seem like a punishment " Natsuki said and walked out of the room leaving a blushing Shizuru.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors' note: Haha. I'm back! Sorry for the absence, had a pretty big exam, and now I'm free for three months.

About the fic, I'm hitting a pretty big writers' block. So, if you wanna give out some pointers and you want the story to go your way, put it in the review or PM me. And if you find any grammar mistakes, please notify me. Thanks.

**Chapter 4: Not what it looks like**

Things have been going great for Natsuki Kuga. She had a new friend who didn't ogle her every second, she could share all her thoughts and she had great meals everyday (courtesy of Mai) and she got to hang out with another great new friend (even though it was considered a punishment). All in all, life was going great for our little puppy.

Natsuki was lightly dozing off in class. It was Math class, it was easy for Natsuki. Considering how advanced she was before she even transferred to Fuuka Academy.

'_uhhh… this is soo boring, I already know how to this… how many more hours do I have to wait before lunch…. I hope Mai will pack lots of mayo… mayoooo…' _Natsuki daydreamed with a slight drool.

"Kuga-san! Care to show the class how to solve this question!" the teacher fumed, he noticed that Natsuki wasn't paying attention, but drooling in his class? There was nothing delicious about math equations.

Natsuki was still in a daze, she gave a small shriek when she felt something poke her side. She turned to her left and saw Mai creating moving her lips but making no sounds. Natsuki rubbed her ears furiously to see if she wasn't deaf, being not much of a lip reader, she "huh?" at Mai.

"Kuga-san? " the teacher tapped the board impatiently.

Natsuki turned to the teacher and immediately knew what the teacher meant. She wore a confident smirk that simply irritated the teacher more. She solved the equation effortlessly, causing all her classmate to sigh with admiration, even the nerds had hearts in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunchtime <strong>

"Hey Mai! Stop this black hole from eating my mayo!" Natsuki shouted while trying to fend off a cat-like girl from eating her bento. She was introduced to Mikoto Minagi for quite some time. She never did understand how such a small girl could eat so much.

"Mikoto! Stop eating Natsuki's bento! Mayo is bad for you." She snickered when Mikoto pouted and Natsuki twitched when she heard the insult on her beloved mayo. "Now, now Natsuki! You know it's true, you're gonna end up with a heart attack if you continue to eat mayo as much as you do know, and you know I have to take care of what you eat, Aunt Saeko asked me to and it's because I love you" Mai patted Natsuki's head affectionately . Natsuki just puffed her cheeks, making her look like a puffy hamster.

From afar, the Seito Kaichou was looking at the scene with an unnoticeable frown. She was with the student council and her fans, eating her lunch at a table reserved for the council.

"I'm glad Mikoto-chan finally found some friends" Reito said to Shizuru. Shizuru noticed how Reito looks at the scene with affectionate eyes. Shizuru knew that Reito and Mikoto were related even though they had different surnames, Reito told her since they were best friends.

"Ara, it's great how Tokiha-san and Natsuki gets along with Mikoto" Shizuru remarked almost sadly.

"There, there Shizuru, I know how you feel, we can work together ne? you know how I always had a crush on Mai-san before, maybe you're just mistaken" he gave Shizuru a slight hug for reassurance ,he knew how Shizuru has a crush towards the 'delinquent'.

"I hope so, Reito" Shizuru gave a sigh.

Just at the moment , Natsuki saw the gesture and felt a slight tug at her heart, and she didn't know why.

Authors note: the name Shizuru sounds familiar to Natsuki because she heard her name before from Mai.

-Shizuru doesn't connects Natsuki to Dhuran because she doesn't want to check Natsuki's whole record, that would be abusing her powers. And Shizuru is a hopeless romantic at heart, she wants destiny to control her love live ..duh.. and Natsuki isn't the only American transfer student, we'll get to that ne? and this is gonna be an easy going fanfic, I'm not a fan of angst, well, I do read them, but I don't wanna write them. And sorry for the grammar mistakes. And, tell me if you want Nao or Tomoe to create havoc. I kinda hate them… and there's never gonna be MaiXMikoto, I just don't get it. Mai will be straight in this fic.


End file.
